


Nice to Meet You, Leatherface

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: Halloween ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Meet-Cute, Monster Dean, Scared Castiel, Teenager Castiel, Teenager Dean Winchester, candy apples, corn maze, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: "In my defense, I had just been deserted and you were holding an actual chainsaw in your hands. That's pretty damn terrifying."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt posted on tumblr: AU where dean works at a haunted corn maze terrorizing people with a chainsaw, and cas goes there with his brothers even though he doesn’t really like things like that, and is easily scared, and they end up ditching him so he gets kind of lost, and dean sees him standing alone in a darker corner of the maze and begins to rev his chainsaw and do the usual routine until he sees that cas is actually terrified and on the verge of tears, and then just takes off his mask and is like “oh sorry, are you okay?” and the ends up walking cas out of the maze and he buys him a candy apple and dEAN STILL IN ALL HIS BLOODY MAKEUP AND RIPPED CLOTHES AND HOLDING CAS’ HAND WOW CAN SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE THIS A THING
> 
> rated T for cursing

Dean Winchester absolutely loves his job.

The day he turned fourteen, he called Bobby on the phone and told him he’d report for work in exactly seven months.

And so in the last week of August Dean started working at Lawrence’s Annual Fall Fest. Under the watchful eye of adopted-uncle Bobby Singer, he transitioned through many jobs from ticket booth operator to attraction maintenance to pumpkin patch attendant and finally, _finally_ to Fright Fest actor.

The Fest itself attracts hundreds of people from all over the Midwest, from the beginning of September through early November every year. And their Haunted Corn Maze is known as one of the best and the scariest.

Now that he’s eighteen and actually tall and broad enough to be intimidating, Dean wears bulky dark clothing, a 'blood stained' mask, and wields a very convincing but fake chainsaw. He lurks in his own dark corner, right around the bend after a fork in the maze, and waits for people to head in the wrong direction.

The night before Halloween tends to be a busy one, and this year is no different. Dean is in his station, heart still thrumming inside his chest after screaming at the last group to cross his path. Those hulking college boys had just turned tail and ran.

He can hear a voice coming closer from the other side of the huge wall of corn, and it sounds like another guy.

“Michael? Gabriel? This is _so_ not funny.” Dude sounds pissed. “…Guys?”

Dean waits. And waits.

Maybe five minutes later he hears someone practically sprinting in his direction. Excited for the easy scare he can get from the runners, he starts making low guttural groaning noises and stamping his feet. Just as a tall dark-haired guy rounds the corner, Dean turns on his chainsaw and starts wailing.

The kid straight up hits the ground. He’s got his arms crossed up above his head and he’s shaking from head to toe in spite of the fact that he’s hunched over.

At first, Dean kind of just wants to laugh and continues making noise, mindful not to approach the customer. But after a few seconds, he realizes the guy isn’t moving. Slowly, he stops shrieking and cuts the power on his chainsaw.

When the other boy lifts his chin, all Dean can see are red-rimmed blue eyes and tear tracks on summer-tanned cheeks.

“I—. Oh, shit man. I’m sorry for scaring you so bad. Are you okay?” He realizes belatedly his voice was a little muffled through the mask so he removes it and the hat.

“No, I’m not fuckin’ okay.” The way this guy’s eyebrows furrow on his forehead when he’s clearly upset should not be so cute but it totally is. “I don’t like Halloween and I _really_ don’t like jump-scare type shit and I _hate_ my _brothers_ who drag me out here against my will and then _ditch me_ in a stupid corn maze!" Fat, angry tears well up in those pretty eyes. At this point, he gets to his feet and wipes his face. "Sorry for kind of dumping that on you. And, like, sitting down in the middle of your maze. You just—you got me good."

Dean flushes. "Thanks. I got kinda worried when you didn't actually get up and run away after a minute there. That's the normal response."

"Run back to where I was already lost and get myself more lost? No thanks."

"Actually, all you have to do is look for a corn cop," Dean tells him.

"Look for a what?" He tilts his head to the side and, damn, that should not be so adorable but this guy is exactly Dean's type. Now that they're standing just a foot apart, Dean can tell he's got just a couple of inches on the other boy in height, but the dude is clearly an athlete with thick thighs and toned arms and— _stop checking out the customers, Winchester._

"C'mon, I'll show ya. I'm Dean, by the way."

"Call me Cas."

Leaving his dead end behind, Dean motions for Cas to follow him back and down the correct fork. Just a few feet away, in a chair high above the maze, sits Sam Winchester. Finally fourteen himself, Bobby hired him on as a watchful eye to help the truly lost find their way out.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean says as they walk past. "Cas, this is my brother. Corn cops help direct people out of the maze."

"Oh." Cas nods thoughtfully. "Hello."

"Hi," Sam replies looking at Dean strangely. "What exactly are you supposed to be doing right now?"

"I'm helping a customer, _mom."_

"Whatever, Dean. And it's Sam."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean places a hand on Cas's lower back in order to usher him away.

"You don't trust me to follow Sam's directions, huh?" Cas smirks at him and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Wouldn't want you to get trapped by any of the other scary beasts in the maze. It's pretty spooky in here."

"In my defense, I had just been deserted and you were holding an actual chainsaw in your hands. That's pretty damn terrifying." Cas's smirk grows wider. "Actually, the really scary part came after you removed your mask."

"Ouch," Dean whines, putting a hand to his heart. "On second thought, maybe I ought to push you into the arms of the undead masses. You look like you could be a tasty treat."

"You think so?" Cas positively purrs at him, fluttering his eyelashes.

Dean, damn his pale skin, blushes again and nudges his shoulder into Cas's. They walk on quietly for another minute before—

A very bloody scarecrow with bright red hair seems to jump out of the corn itself and right into Dean's face. He instantly jumps and grabs for Cas's hand.

"Holy shit Charlie! I'm walkin' here! What gives?" Dean pants trying to regain control of his breathing.

Charlie Bradbury, his oldest friend, just laughs and laughs.

"Well you're over here making googly eyes at a customer instead of working, so obviously I'm gonna make it more difficult for ya. How's it going?" She turns to introduce herself to Cas. "I'm Charlie."

"Cas." He shakes her outstretched hand with his free one, not bothering to disentangle from Dean's grasp at all. Charlie sends Dean a raised eyebrow for that before stepping back towards the shadows.

"See you on the other side, bitches."

Dean shakes his head as he pulls Cas around another corner. "I'm surrounded by nut jobs."

Cas just chuckles.

When they finally exit the maze, Dean wonders about what a sight they make right now. Cas in his blue sweater vest and dark jeans and Dean in ripped up dark cargo pants and a 'bloody' shirt and jacket.

Still, he's known literally everyone who works here for years and years, so when they approach the candy apple stand it doesn't take much to sweet talk Jody Mills into handing over two of the delicious treats. He and Cas move to a nearby picnic table to enjoy them and continue their conversation from the maze. So far they've talked about school (Cas is a senior at a high school in Topeka) and family (aside from two obnoxious older brothers Cas has two younger sisters named Hannah and Hael and a pair of very religious parents) and other holidays (Cas loves Easter, unsurprisingly). He listens to Dean talk about his experiences at the Fest and they laugh about some of the better stories from the corn maze.

When Michael and Gabriel finally show up, Dean is loath to say goodbye.

"But that's what texting and social media are for," Cas is saying, currently holding both of Dean's hands in his. "And Topeka's not that far. Maybe—" Now it's his turn to blush. "Maybe we could meet up again sometime."

Dean feels warm from the inside out and nods at him. "Yeah, Cas. I'd like that a lot."

Maybe Dean is able to drag Castiel to a few more Fall Fests over the next few years. Maybe Dean cashes in some sexual favors to get Cas to go through another corn maze with him in their college town. Maybe he proposes on a beach in California to avoid any potential negativity about corn mazes (just in case). And maybe, at their fall-themed wedding, Cas will finally admit that he's learned to love Halloween.


End file.
